Love and War
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: My first legit yaoi story/one shot. EVER! Kinda weird but kinda cool too A request from my friend Lady Silvess. Now we know Our school pres and residential bad boy getting into fights. But there's more then meets the eye. Find out the TRUE reason why they had a brawl in the hallway. You have been warned


Love and War

 **Author Notes(Mako): Well a friend of mine Lady Silvess really REALLY likes Yaoi and though i do too, i don't really do this pairing. So you have been warned. Castiel x Nathaniel. I don't own MCL**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _They were the best of actors. Like the sun and the moon they were together yet separate. Holding onto their roles. They couldn't openly reveal their true feelings. Hiding their scars behind a mask. One that only showed a a slight depth of their emotions. They came together, but in secret, no one would understand._

 _Nathaniel's P.O.V_

 **"I'm really sorry Candy but could you deliver this to Castiel. I would do it myself but well...you know how we get."** No...the truth is no one did. But it was a good enough of an excuse for her to accept it. I was supposed to meet him at our secret place in the school for lunch.

But with my duties as student council i had to cancel our lunch date. I would've texted him. However...my father monitors my phone. And i couldn't risk my parents finding out. Candy was a nice girl. And i felt bad having her to do this. Castiel is usually pissy when i have to skip out on a date.

She beams at me. **"Sure I'll give it to him."** She walks away. She was new to this school and everyone minus my sister seemed to like her. With her bubblegum hair, green eyes and warm smile she opened up everyone's heart.

Oh i just hope we don't get into another fight...I would love to skip out on doing all this paperwork but it'll only get me in trouble. To think its been 3 years since i started dating that rude, arrogant punk rockstar.

He's changed a lot, he used to have beautiful raven black hair and his smiles were more true, more kind. Though he still had that smug attitude. But all it took was one incident to change all that.

 _Castiel's P.O.V_

Damn it...no word from Nathan. What's taking him so much. **"Hey Castiel."** If it isn't Candy Cane. Wonder what she wants. **"Yo little girl."** I couldn't hide my smirk as she pouts. It's so easy to irritate her.

 **"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"** She snorts at me. **"I'm sure, taking a nap is sure hard work."** My grin widens. **"Damn straight."** So much fun to tease, she rolls her eyes handing me a note. **"What is it?"**

The moment Nathan's name was presented I took the note from her hand. **"It an absent note."** Pff that's what everyone thinks. I ditch class cause i already know everything there is to learn. But the notes are an excuse.

A way for pretty boy to stay in contact with me without raising suspicions. His parents are assholes. _'Cas. I'm sorry but i can't meet with you today. The principal is having me work on the latest finances for the schools budget. Nathaniel.'_ With a growl I crumpled the message.

Again that bitch of a principal is making him do everything. I tell Candy to deliver my message. **"Tell him to be a man and meet me himself if he wants me to sign the fucking note!"** She squeaks in fear.

Nodding before running off. I feel bad, but i'm not going to apologize. Ugh I hate how he does this to me. Worries the shit out of me, then pisses me off. I got the next 2 classes as free blocks in 5 minutes. Might as well wait for him to show.

 _3rd P.O.V_

Candy came to Nathaniel in tears. Replaying the statement word by word. Before smacking the note on his desk. **"I'm sorry Nathaniel but I'm not continuing this game of telephone."** She wipes her face as she fled out the room.

The blond haired boy was stunned. Feeling awful about what happened. He stood and headed out of the room. In one of the abandoned hallways he found him, his boyfriend in secret waiting for him. **"A bit harsh don't you think?"** His silver eyes open, the red head's attention was full on his boyfriends golden orbs.

 **"None of this would've have happened if you just skipped the principals assignment and gone on our date."** Nathan shakes his head in annoyance, his blue tie swishing back and forth. **"You and i both know I couldn't do such a thing. But was making Candy cry really worth it!?"** Castiel spews a raspberry.

Both of them already knew where this conversation was going. **"Right, because you can't piss off the principal, or Amber for that matter. Because mommy and daddy would hurt you?"** The president stiffened at that tone.

A bullseye statement, not a question. **"I don't know what you mean Castiel."** A weak lie, he knew it. **"Don't play stupid with me, it doesn't suit you."** He stomped up close and personal, grabbing Nathan's wrist.

Watching him flinch and try and recoil out of his grip. **"I'm in no mood for your games goldy locks! They're beating the shit out of you aren't they!?"** He gazed at his boyfriend, seeing the fear, the denial.

He had, had his suspicions for a while. He didn't have any proof though. His parents were so strict so harsh on him. **"Damn it Nathan why won't you talk to me about it! Why won't you let ME help you!?"** Unable to explain he pushed his lover away. **"JUST DROP IT CASTIEL!"** A wrestling match ensued.

They were almost the same height, but what Castiel lacked in smarts he made up with power. Pushing his boyfriend back. A light thud as Nathaniel was pinned against the locker. During the struggle his tie fell and his buttons opened his shirt. **"PLEASE STOP!"** Both were shocked. They had no idea anyone was there.

Because had that person waiting another moment longer, they would've bared witness to a different kind of struggle. Both their eyes turned to pink hair. It was Candy. **"Please...please stop fighting."** Her eyes and puffy and red from crying. She was just heading to class when she saw Nathaniel nail the lockers.

She was a mess. The girl was a pacifist, and an emotional wreck, having been constantly bullied in the past. Lysander who had mysteriously appeared, grabbed ahold of Castiels arm, moving him away. **"I think you two have done quite enough damage for one day."** The about to be brawlers split.

The victorian prince held the trembling girl in his arms. Giving the two a significant look. He knew of their relationship. Both understood, pretending to go their different ways, but in reality met in the basement. As Lysander escorted Candy to her class, trying to calm her.

Castiel as usual was the first to arrive. Nathaniel taking the long way came a few minutes behind the red head. Allowing plenty time of controlling his emotions. It was silent for a bit. The only sound coming forth was their breathing. Finally the mature student council president decided to make the first move.

 **"Cas...I'm sorry."** A sigh escaped the punk rocker. Scratching the back of his head. **"I'm sorry too..you know-I was a dick."** Just like that, the tense, cold air evaporated. **"I was just pissed. I mean. I know your the president and all that, and your parents are harsh but come on. You need to tell me what's-"**

He was unable to continue. Because his mouth was cut off from speech. Distracted thoroughly by the lips kissing him. It was wild, as they wrestled again. This time with different thoughts and feelings in mind. Breaking for air, gasping.

Castiel smirks. **"Glad to see you still know how to unwind, for being such an uptight prick."** A smile mirrored his. **"Beats a lazy delinquent."** The liplock re-continued, as a battle of dominance ensued. Their makeup and makeout session broken by the sound of the bell.

Both were greatly disappointed. Castiel groaned. **"Can't we skip?"** Huffing out a laugh Nathaniel rejects the idea. **"Come on, grab your jacket and straighten yourself. We don't want to be late."** Grumbling, he picks up his discarded coat.

 **"See you tonight?"** At first the red head is startled and frozen. **"Your folks?"** A grin, **"I'll be over at a 'friend's' place to study."** A wolfish smile. **"Count me in."**

to be continued.

 **Author Notes: I did it...I think? Not used to doing yaoi and like i said i don't really go for this pairing but Lady Silvess I did the best I can and it's a shout out to you! Thank you all for reading and I would greatly appreciated reviews/follows and favs.**

 **Now this is sorta based on the 3rd or 2nd episode. She wanted it to be during the fight part I can't remember. If you remember the brawl seen where you pick between helping Castiel and Nathaniel...your good.**


End file.
